


Reloaded Rey

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fun, Funny, Kylo Ren is a game character, Love, One Shot, Rey is a game developer, Rey is pulled into the game, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Swearing, This Is STUPID, This is crack, Video & Computer Games, coffee break story, happy ending in a sense, throws shade on TROS, will make you laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: Game tester Rey suddenly finds herself sucked into the star wars universe, she must deviate from the original game play in order to complete the game and return to her real life. Can she convince Kylo Ren she is his Rey and work together with him to defeat Palpatine?Pure crack. Will make you laugh I promise. Enjoy!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 35
Kudos: 96





	Reloaded Rey

“What the actual fuck?” Rey cried.

Kylo took a step back. “What did you just say?” he growled.

“This is a joke, right?” Rey looked down at the lightsaber in her hand. Yes, that was an _actual_ lightsaber that she was holding in her _actual_ hand. She looked around bewildered. She did indeed seem to be standing on the ruins of a death star.

**What. The. Fuck.**

“Was I drugged? Am I being punked? Didn’t they cancel that show? Is it making a return?” she babbled.

“What is punked? Enough of this. Give me the Wayfinder,” Kylo ordered.

Rey shook her head and closed her eyes, she had been sitting at her desk complaining about the lag in the game play as she waited for the scene shift hadn’t she? right after she had waxed lyrical about how bad ass dark Rey was and why it was a shame they hadn’t allowed players to choose her as a playable character…but now she wasn’t sitting at her desk anymore. She was **IN** the game! _No._ She couldn’t be in the fucking game. That was fucking insane. Rey looked at Kylo who stood in front of her. He was very lifelike. She knew what he wanted her to say. She knew the in-game dialogue like the back of her hand, she had tested the levels throughout the development stages and now they were at the final hurdle right before release, but either something had gone horribly wrong, or her brain was irreversibly broken.

“What the hell was in that cherry blast icy?” she cried suddenly as her eyes popped open.

Kylo frowned. “What is a cherry blast? Is it a concealed weapon?”

Rey shook her head and sighed. “Listen tall, dark and clueless. I don’t have time to deal with you right now, if you haven’t noticed I’m in a bit of a personal crisis.”

“Give me what I came for.”

Rey looked at the Wayfinder in her hand. “No.”

“What?”

“No. I don’t know if I need this. Perhaps its my only way to get out of this game or out of this dream or delusion, or whatever the hell this is.”

“You seem to be very disturbed.”

“That’s an understatement. Look I’m not your Rey, I mean yes, my name is Rey and I’ve always thought I kinda looked like the Rey in the game, I just never wanted to have that uncomfortable conversation with my best friend Finn as to why he chose to make the lead character in his game look so much like me, anyway the point is, I’m not _your_ Rey so run along now.”

Kylo looked incensed. “Do you have any idea who you’re talking to? You seem to have lost your senses.”

Rey nodded deep in thought. “A distinct possibility.”

“You have no power here.”

“Power? There’s a thought!” Rey began running her hands through the air.

“What are you doing?” Kylo asked as though he were talking to a small child.

“Looking for a control panel, a save point, anything!” Rey cried.

Kylo rubbed his head. “Is this actually happening?”

“I think so. Maybe it’s not something I can touch, maybe its voice activated? Game, Pause!”

Rey looked around. Everything looked the same. “Guess that didn’t work either,” she said until she noticed that Kylo was indeed frozen in place. She moved towards him and ran her hand in front of his face, then laughed as he remained motionless. She walked around him slowly in a circle, then came to face him once more.

“Not so scary now are ya, big boy! You want this? Come and get it!” she held the Wayfinder out in front of him. “Oh, you don’t want it now. But you seemed to be so insistent earlier, such a fickle foe!”

Rey laughed once more and threw the Wayfinder up into the air and caught it again. She stood before Kylo and cocked her head to the side. “Should I tell you a secret? I’ve always had a bit of a crush on you. Pretty, pretty, pretty boy…” She looked up at him and bit her lip. “Okay, focus. What should I do? Follow the game play? Or change the storyline? What will get me out of here?”

Suddenly a monotone woman’s voice filled the space. “You are in testing mode. To continue in this mode, deviate from the original game play to test the capabilities of the software. If you are successful, testing mode will revert to normal game play.”

“Does that mean everything will go back to normal?” Rey asked.

“Affirmative.”

Rey chewed her cheek. “Okay, so I need to deviate.” She looked at Kylo again. “Looks like we’re going to Exogol…together.”

**********

“Game un-pause!”

Kylo suddenly came back to life and glared at Rey. “What did you just do to me?”

Rey looked guilty. “Nothing. You were just…taking a breather. Erhhh, look I’ve changed my mind. I think we should go to Exogol together so let’s go.”

Rey tried to grab Kylo’s hand, but he pulled it free of her grasp.

“What trickery is this?” he hissed.

“No trickery, I’m saying let’s go together and save on…. fuel…reduce our carbon footprint…that sort of thing.”

“You still do not seem to be in the right frame of mind.”

Rey sighed. “Look, what do you care? This frame of mind is the same as yours, right? So why don’t you just go with it?”

Kylo looked down at her for a moment before finally nodding slightly.

Rey grinned back at him. “Okay, great. Where’s your ship?”

“Out on the surface.”

Rey winced when she remembered how difficult the climb into the death star had been and that was back when all she had had to do was remember which buttons to press! How on Endor was she going to be able to achieve such a feat in person?

Then she remembered that the original game play was to jump down to the surface. She looked down the hole near their feet and bit her lip.

“What is it?” Kylo asked coming to her side.

“Well if you must know, I think this is the quickest way to get down to the surface but I’m a bit…scared to just leap down there you know, I mean how do I know if I have the force protecting me? That might be a power I can only unlock after I’ve clocked up some serious battle time, you know?”

Kylo blinked at her as she continued peering down the hole. “I can…lift you?”

Her eyes shifted sharply to his. “Really?”

He nodded.

Rey tried to contain her glee. “Okay, how should we do this?”

Kylo cleared his throat awkwardly and stepped towards her. Placing an arm along her shoulders and behind her knees he lifted her off the ground and into his arms. Rey tightened her hands around his neck and tried not to squeal. Rose was never going to believe this. Kylo Ren was carrying her. Her stomach tied in knots and she resisted the urge to lay her head against his chest. He smelt like sweat and oil and for some reason that just made him hotter. This was some real immersive game play. She had to be careful that she kept her mind on the goal. Winning the game so she could return to her real life. A second later, Kylo jumped through the opening and they landed with a thud on the outer surface of the death star. A wave caused the structure to sway and Kylo lost his hold on Rey. She fell to the ground with a bump.

“Ow!” she shouted as she rubbed her behind. Kylo reached out a hand to help her stand. Rey took it with a frown and once she was upright started twirling on the spot.

“What are you doing?” Kylo asked.

“Stupid white outfit, always getting dirty, I fought so hard for her to have a different outfit! This is just so impractical! Have I got smudges on my ass now?” she turned away from Kylo so he could look at her backside.

“Errrhhh….” Came the intelligent response.

“Well what do you see?” Rey demanded impatiently with her hands on her hips.

“This is of no consequence, follow me,” came the gruff reply and he started to stride away.

“Rude!” Rey called after him as she jogged to catch up. “Hey, are you blushing?”

“Stop talking,” he snapped back.

Rey laughed as she caught up to him. When they reached his ship, Rey remembered the next complication.

“This ship only had one seat doesn’t it?” She said to Kylo.

He nodded. “Yes, I hadn’t anticipated that you would be so…co-operative.”

Rey lifted an eyebrow at him. “Oh, you’re about to see just how co-operative I can get. Get in.”

Kylo did as instructed and Rey climbed in afterwards settling herself between his legs.

“What are you doing?” Kylo exclaimed.

“Well where the bloody hell do you expect me to go? Just hang on the wing or something? I’m not bloody superman!”

“Who is superman? An evolved Jedi? Where did you meet such a man?” Kylo demanded,

Rey rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Stop talking please. Let’s just take off, shall we?”

Kylo did as instructed and Rey covered her eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

Rey gulped as she peeked through her fingers at the dark, star filled sky before them. “This is just very… overwhelming.”

Kylo cleared his throat and Rey blushed as she realised, he probably thought she meant the position she was currently sitting in. After all, she was meant to be an experienced space traveller. She couldn’t really explain that this was the first time she had ever explored the galaxy in person. Not that the fact that she was currently suspending herself an inch away from lying on his crotch didn’t have her heart hammering in her chest like crazy.

“How long will this take?” she asked.

“Not long.”

“What will we do when we get there?”

“Kill Palaptine and take his throne. Together.”

Rey chewed her lip. Was that the storyline she should follow? Didn’t that make them the bad guys? _Urgh._ Her head was starting to pound.

“What do all these buttons do?” she asked reaching for them. Kylo knocked her hand away.

“Don’t touch anything.”

“Hey!” Rey said indignantly. “I know what I’m doing you know!” She really didn’t, but he didn’t know that. She was still ‘bypass the compressor’ Rey to him and all the other characters in the game.

“I’m concerned you have a concussion. You have babbled incoherently for a few hours now,” Kylo drawled.

Rey huffed and folded her arms over her chest, then smirked as a thought came to her. “Now that you mention it, my head is hurting. Maybe I just need to close my eyes for a moment.” She lay her head against Kylo’s chest and pressed her back against his crotch. _Hello!_ That certainly wasn’t his lightsaber!

“What are you doing?” Kylo asked.

Rey snuggled into him. “Shhhh, you said it yourself. I’m not well. I need to rest. Don’t disturb me.”

He was so warm, and he seemed so real. She pouted when she realised all this would be over soon and she wouldn’t get to keep him.

“You want to keep me?”

_Shit._ Did that bond thing still work even though she wasn’t the real Rey?

“Erhhhh, did I say that? Are we there yet?” she squeaked.

“We are.”

Rey breathed a sigh of relief at the welcome change of subject. They got out of the ship and stood on the surface of the dark planet.

“Well this is…homely,” Rey said rubbing her arms. “I always told Poe this was the creepiest backdrop he ever designed.”

“You’re talking nonsense again, are you actually going to be of use to me here?”

Rey put her hands up in mock surrender. “Yes, sorry. I’ll shut up. Death to Grandpa Palps and all that, lets go and get this over with.”

They walked a few meters before Rey remembered there was something else, they had to face before they would reach Palpatine. She grabbed Kylo’s arm to still him.

“Hang on, your boyband is here,” she told him.

“My what?”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Your Knights.”

Kylo nodded. “I thought I sensed them.”

“I should go first.”

“What?”

“They won’t expect that, will they? It will catch them off guard…then bam! You appear and they realise they gotta face us both. It will look so cool!”

“Cool? What does the visual temperature have to do with this situation?” Kylo said with a frown.

Rey ran her hands over her face. “Just stand over there and look pretty.”

Kylo glared at her but did as instructed. Rey crept out further into the cave and sure enough it wasn’t long before the Knights surrounded her.

“Hi boys,” she said nervously before unclipping her saber. She sent out a silent prayer hoping that she would possess the innate fighting skills the game Rey was naturally infused with. The Knights closed in.

“Now!” Rey called out. Kylo appeared from his hiding place and roared. His saber came to life in a flicker of red flames as he held it high and rushed in for the attack. The Knights split up and faced them both. Rey raised her saber and closed her eyes. After a few moments she opened her eyes and realised she was winning.

“Yes!” she called out as she deflected another attack and swiped across one of the knight’s abdomens. She turned to see Kylo take out two of the Knights with ease. They came back to back as the final three Knights surrounded them.

“Should we do our Yin/Yang move again? You know the one we did when we killed Snoke? That was so awesome! Rey moved up like five power levels after that!”

“You are once again being of no use what-so-ever!” Kylo shouted back as he fended off two of the Knights.

Rey rolled her eyes. “I’m just trying to make things more interesting!” She plunged her saber through the final Knight sending him down to the floor with the rest of the computer-generated dead bodies.

“We won!” she shouted, turning to Kylo and holding out her fist.

“What is this?” Kylo asked.

“Fist bump push your fist against mine,” Rey explained.

Kylo slowly made a fist and put it against hers. Rey pressed her fist against his then pulled her arm away and grinned up at him. Kylo put a hand on her forehead.

“What are you doing?” Rey asked.

“Checking for a fever.”

Rey knocked his hand away. “I’m just a bit…different from what you remember. Shall we go kill that crusty old Sith now?”

Kylo nodded and they headed on. Then Rey stopped suddenly.

“What now?” Kylo said with a tired expression.

“Trust me, we need to do this,” Rey said as she looked up. “System save game.”

There was a beep noise and Rey looked at Kylo with a satisfied expression.

“Even if we survive this fight, I’m beginning to think you will die of a brain complication,” Kylo told her.

Rey tutted. “You have no idea how important what I just did is. Now come on, let’s go.”

In the main arena, Rey gulped hard at the sight of the Sith cultists and the guards that stood between them and Palpatine.

“Kill them!” Palpatine cried out. The guards surrounded them, and Rey was once again grateful that the characters skill base seemed to have transferred to her.

“Let’s do the Yin/Yang thing!” Rey said optimistically. When would she get another chance to grab Kylo’s thigh?

“Let’s just stay alive and not talk to each other!” Kylo called back.

“So rude!” Rey called back as she used the Force to send one of the guards hurtling backwards. Once all the guards were littering the floor, Rey looked at Kylo excitedly. “I think we levelled up! Do you feel different?”

“Focus!” Kylo hissed as he glared at Palpatine.

“Oh! Right!” Rey said and settled into place next to him with her saber drawn.

“A Dyad in the Force!” Palpatine rumbled.

“Yeah Bitch! We’re a fucking dyad!” Rey called back.

“Remember when I told you not to speak?” Kylo muttered.

“Sorry, got a little carried away,” Rey hissed back.

Palpatine shot lightening at them both and Rey screamed at the pain that coursed through her body.

“Pause!” she cried. The scene around her froze and Rey broke free from the painful energy that was flowing into her. “Geez, isn’t there a way to turn off the pain? That was awful!”

She stood up and looked at Kylo and Palpatine.

“What the hell do I do now?” she said. “Hold on, I can still move. System? If I change things while in pause mode is that considered cheating?”

“Testing mode has no boundaries.” Came the calm response.

Rey smiled at Palpatine. “Cool beans.”

**********

“Un-pause!” Rey called out.

She leaned down to help Kylo to his feet. He gaped as he saw Palpatine lying dead on the ground at their feet.

“How…What…”

Rey shook her head. “You wouldn’t believe me even if I tried to tell you.”

The Sith cultists had disappeared and the battle above their head was clearly swaying in the resistance’s favour.

“You’re…you’re amazing…” Kylo told her.

Rey blushed. “It was nothing, but feel free to keep telling me how amazing I am.”

“What should we do now?” he asked, looking up into the sky above him and feeling the familiar pull to the light.

Rey took his hand in hers. “Why don’t you come home, Ben? With me?”

Kylo looked down at his hand in Rey’s and then Ben Solo looked straight into her eyes, smiled a heart stopping smile, and nodded.

**********

“Rey? Rey?”

Finn’s voice woke Rey and she pulled her face off the keyboard and looked up at her friend.

“Where’s Ben?” she asked.

Finn laughed. “I don’t know anyone called Ben. Did you have a sexy dream about some hottie called Ben?” he picked a crisp out of her tangled hair.

Rey shook her head and looked at the screen in front of her. The Rey character spun before her eyes.

“It was all a dream,” she said sadly.

Finn put his hands on her shoulders. “You’ve been working too hard honey, why don’t you head home? I’ll finish up here.”

Rey smiled and nodded. She grabbed her coat and bag and waved at Finn as she headed for the elevator. Down in the lobby, she waved at Zorii the receptionist as she left through the revolving entrance. She walked slowly to the bus stop to wait for the bus. She knew it was all just a dream and that it hadn’t really happened, but she couldn’t help it. She missed Kylo. When the bus arrived, she barely looked up as she paid and climbed onboard. It was crowded so she ended up standing quite close to the front. Ten minutes later, a large ginger and white cat jumped out in front of the bus causing it to have to brake suddenly. Rey lost her balance and fell backwards right into the lap of the driver.

Strong arms enclosed around her. Rey blinked rapidly as eyes as dark as Kylo’s stared back into hers. “Are you okay?” he asked in a voice which sounded strangely familiar to the darksider’s.

“Yes,” Rey managed to force out.

“I’m so sorry,” he mumbled and ran a hand awkwardly through his hair. Rey tracked the movement with her eyes and her heart skipped a beat.

She smiled up at him. “I’ll forgive you, if you buy me dinner tomorrow night?” she offered.

A smile as bright as Ben Solo’s met her gaze. “I can do that,” he replied with a hungry look that made her insides go weak.

“System, Pause!” Rey suddenly called out.

“What are you doing?” whispered the driver, leaning in close and looking amused.

“Just checking something,” Rey said with a grin. “So, how about I give you my number and you give me your name?”

“Deal,” Said the driver with an adorable crooked grin.

**********


End file.
